User talk:ZEM/Archive 5
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Help? Hello, I was wondering if you could identify the source of this train image, I'm pretty sure its not thomas but I was wonderin if you had any insight anyway. If you do please e-mail me at joecool6ix@gmail.com. Thanks! http://img2.imageshack.us/img2/4645/triviapicture1.jpg Could You? ZEM could you move, archive, and protect my talk page please?'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 05:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again ZEM!'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 05:18, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Your welcome about the Theodore eps. I consider it my way of thanking you for all you have done for me and the WIkia!'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 05:21, 9 April 2009 (UTC) youtube CuldeeFellRailway here i left you a goodbye Message and sad (that will make you sad) Message you will also know the why the sad face :( sad Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: HQ Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: HQ i also not helping ttte.wikia why because peolpe keep on saying :What did CuldeeFellRailway do to get blocked this time? Thomasfan is being blocked by CuldeeFellRailway being blocked. i,am going to block CuldeeFellRailway. I hate CuldeeFellRailway.Well, I told him he should take his mobile number off his user page. He todl me to "go check myself", which I assumed was meant to be offensive, so I blocked him - but only for three days. I'll go see what I can do.ZEM I saw you unblocked CuldeeFellRailway. But who was he autoblocking? and you are one off those people sorry if am being offensive but iam also a good peson like the time i told you that u and goldenbear that thomasfan was block. do you hate me do u tell me plz because i thing that every boody on ttte.wikia hates me :( very rarely you see me with a happy face B( but if you need my help ttte.wikia just tell me :( and don't delet my account i a back to say OMG Charlie CuldeeFellRailwaynews here OMG Charlie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hchVR3n9FaA CFR's back CuldeeFellRailway's back as CuldeeFellRailwaynews. Do you want me to block him again? Hey, why ''did you block him in the first place? Aurum Ursus 01:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) yo yo goldenbear deleted my bulldog170 account. please tell him to leave my account alone. Bulldog180 Woof!. 15:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Theodore Eps and Sorry Today's(friday) eps are Hank's New Name and Theodore and the Northern Lights. I am sorry about not posting yesterday's(Thursday) eps. I went to church and then went shopping and didn't get back home till really late. Again I am REALLY sorry.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Images Discovered ZEM I found images of the trains CuldeeFellRailay found. I found them at the Traincellar.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Image:WoodenCharlie.jpg Image:WoodenVictor.jpg Image:WoodenHiro.jpg :Did you notice that all three have a head lamp? And Charlie reminds me of a cross between Proteus and Billy painted blue.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) From the blurred picture of Charlie, is Charlie numbered 14? I know Hiro's 51. Oliverwestern 13:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) hi Hi this is vawq Thanks Thanks ZEM for mentioning me in your video! I wonder what that coat of arms on the side of Victor is though. And I am glad you understand why I could not post the Theo eps.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:28, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Theo eps Theodore's Birthday Surprise and Theodore's Backwards Day. And wishing a very happy Easter to you!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:16, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Also does anyone know if Hero of the Rails will be in full CGI or only have CGI faces people etc.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:49, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::Easter Theodore eps Theodore and the Oil Rig and Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat. PS Could you add Charlie's pic to his page?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::ZEM did you get my message on the TUGS Wikia?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::More Theo eps The Dark and Scary Cove and Foduck the Vigilant. PS Can you add Charlie's number(14) to his page too?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:17, 14 April 2009 (UTC) S 13 Club Can i Be in the S13 Club ZEM I Love Thomas Tank Poop! Poop!